Rooftop Talks
by MotherFaer
Summary: Hey! So this is just a one shot that takes place at the end of 4x07, after they all went back to the Dahl with their hotdogs. This is just a little something I imagined to happen at some point during that night. The girls get a chance to maybe talk some things through and get a better understanding of each other. Bo's POV. Sorry, no sexy times, but maybe a little cuteness. :)


**Hey Guys! I had this idea and sort of ran with it. If you are reading and following my other story "Vacay," don't worry I will be updating it soon. Things have been a little cray with school and such, but I'm coming back strong.**

 **Btw, in case you were just wondering . . . Yes, I did go to NY Comic Con this year. And yes, I did meet Zoie and Anna and take a pic with both of them. Also, yes I did get Anna a present, which she loved. And yes, I did have a completely amazing conversation with her and take several selfies and got an autograph. Yes, I will be going back and getting an autograph and several selfies with Zoie. Yes, I am freaking out . . . #DreamsDoComeTrue guys! Lol**

 **Okay, my bragging is over lol. Hope you like!**

 **...**

 **...**

I step out onto the roof. It's a starry night and the sky looks absolutely beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful. Well, besides her of course.

She's sitting with one leg folded underneath her and the other stretched out. She's leaning back supporting her weight with one hand and holding a beer on her lap with the other hand. She doesn't usually drink beer, so when she does its kind of weird. I can't help but smile when I see her and I just stand by the door and watch her for a while before saying anything. I love just watching her. It sounds creepy, I know, but believe me its not. Its just that when I watch her and she looks completely at peace, like right before she wakes up, or when she's working in her lab, or like right now, it makes me forget everything. It makes me forget the fact that I'm this crazy powerful succubus with the whole world on her shoulders, or that she's this super fragile human that has been treated as a slave for several years, and who I just happen to be madly in love with. For a second or whatever, it makes me forget that there are bad things in this world that could devour us at any second. Its like all the sadness and pain and questions instantly halt and all I can see is her. All I can see is what could be and what I could have. _Man, she's beautiful._ Did I mention that she was beautiful?

I'm not sure how long I've been standing here being a stalker, but I'm brought back when I here her shuffle a little and place her bottle down on the roof next to her. She turns and looks at me, giving me that one of a kind Lauren Lewis smile. _Man, I love her smile._ I slowly make my way over toward her and her beautiful brown eyes follow me the whole way.

"Hey, you disappeared on me. Dyson told me you might be up here." I take a seat right next to her and cross my legs, placing my beer in front of me. I don't look at her, I just stare out into the night, but I can feel her staring at me. I can always feel her looking at me. Its like this unspoken, undocumented thing that we have. We don't have to say a word, but we always seem to know when the other is close.

We sit here for a second, not saying a word. It's nice. We don't ever really get the opportunity to just sit and enjoy each other's presence a lot, especially not lately. We haven't really seen each other lately. The last time I saw her, she was telling me that she was giving away everything, including us, to join the dark. Well, that's not exactly how she put it, but that's what I heard. I don't want to make it seem like I don't get it, because I do. I get that she has worked so hard for so long for something more and she wants to be free. She deserves to be free. And I know that the dark, amongst all people, seem to be willing to give her that, way more than the light has ever been willing to. But I offered her that too. I offered her the chance to protect her and to fight for her. From day one I have fought for her freedom and I will continue to fight for her until we're both free. Free to be together, free to live our lives no matter what anyone says or thinks. Although I know claiming her was probably not the best solution, it was the only thing I could think of at that moment. I would find a way to free her eventually though, because we're in this together. So if she's not free, neither am I.

I get why she didn't want me to claim her, though. Besides the fact that someone claiming her is what got her in this mess in the first place, being claimed speaks of ownership. If I claimed her it would further highlight the fact that she's human and I'm fae. It would just further point out our differences and why everyone says it would never work. We wouldn't be equals, and I never want her to feel inferior to me in anyway. In a lot of ways, she's more than I'll ever be. Her human genes and my faedom never matter to either one of us, it doesn't make any difference to us what we were. If I claimed her, it would change that. Not to mention, she's not a _thing_ to be claimed in the first place.

So going back, yes I get it. That still doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. Since the day we met, she has been tethered to something. To be honest, we both have. Whether it be the Ashe, protocol, rules, my biology, our fears, or other people, something has always held us back. Now that we have finally figured things out and she is the freest she has ever been, we still can't be together. Why you might ask? Because, the light and the dark are jerks with archaic rules about fraternization. And although I am technically dark, you and I both know I'm not really. I would have to leave my friends and family and unlike Lauren, I could never do that. Why is it so easy for her to do that? Just leave, without warning or hesitation? It better not have anything to do with the Morrigan.

My face must've changed because she's looking at me differently. It's the look she gives me when she doesn't quite understand my actions or what I'm trying to say. Its actually really cute. _Man, is she cute._

"I uh- I like your jacket. The one you had on earlier." I say, just to break up the silence. She smiles and blushes like she always does when I give her a compliment. She can be so shy sometimes, even about the most innocent things. Although, usually when I compliment her its anything but innocent.

"Thanks. Evony gave it to me."

"Evony?"

"As sort of a welcoming gift for working with the dark."

 _Man, I hate that woman._ "So uh, you and Evony. You're sorta a thing now?" She just laughs, as if I just asked her the most ludicrous question ever known to man. I can't help but laugh in response, I never could, but my question was completely serious. I want to know. That way I'll know if I have to kick Evony's ass or not.

"I'm sure Kenzi has filled you in on all of the juicy details." She says with an eye roll, the one where her eyes look up and stay there for a second.

"No, I mean- Well, she told me that she came over to your place. And Evony was there."

"Oh, did she?"

"Yeah, and she told me that you guys were sitting on your couch . . . Laughing . . . And packing."

"Mmmm." I'm not looking at her, but I can feel her smirking.

"Oh and she said you guys were drinking . . . Beer of all things. Which is funny because if I remember correctly, you never really cared for beer." This time she scoffs, and I try not to look like a jealous ex-girlfriend.

"I like beer." She says with this playful tone we always get when we're teasing each other.

"Yea I know, but you like wine a whole lot better." I can't help but smile and look at her now, just to see that smile that I know is on her face. She's looking out over the city, and she tilts her head before taking a long drink from her beer, as if to test my hypothesis. She nods in agreement and I know I've won this little game we always play, which is a big deal because I usually never win. We sit in silence for a few more seconds, before something pops into my head.

"Oh! And she told me that the Mor- _Evony_ , helped find you a new loft."

"Yeah, it's in the city, really nice. Not too far from the medical facilities, and it's in dark fae territory." She's so excited about everything, and if this whole thing didn't piss me off so much, I would be happy too.

"Is that right?" I say, almost too sarcastic even for my liking, and sip my beer.

"That way I can be under the dark's protection without fear of retribution from the light or the una mens. You should come over some time . . . Seeing as you're dark and all." She finds that funny, for some reason. Not in a 'haha' kind of way, but just in an ironic way. I can tell because try as she may, she can't wipe the cheesy smile off her face.

"Yeah, well . . . Not for long." I say and take another sip of my beer. It's silent for a little while, but I can feel her still smirking.

"She got me a new car too." She says it almost too low for me to hear, but I certainly do. Everything inside of me tells me to make a scene, but in some ways I know that's what both Evony and Lauren want. Evony, well because she's a bitch, and Lauren, well I'm not so sure why. I don't know if it's because she just genuinely wants me to know this little piece of information or if she just likes making me jealous. By the look on her face though, the self satisfied smile like she's won the most prestigious battle of linguistic intellect between dueling rivals, I can tell that it's a mixture of both. So I stay calm, because I won't give anyone the satisfaction of getting one over on me, not even Lauren, and definitely not Evony. My face must be betraying my intentions though, because her smile turns smug and she looks me directly in the eyes as if she knows it's tearing me up that Evony is schmoozing _my_ girl.

"Jealous?" All I can manage to do is scoff at her question because I'm afraid words would fall short of a convincing ruse.

"You know, it's okay to be jealous Bo."

"I'm not jealous."

"Mmmm." She can see right through me.

"I think it's . . . _nice,_ that Evony's doing all that stuff." I say as amiably as I can muster. "She definitely knows how to buy a girl." I mutter just loud enough so I know she hears me, and the laugh that escapes her throat makes me know that she got my implied message. We're not looking at each other now and honestly I think it's for the best, because I feel like this conversation would have been a whole lot more awkward if we did. And more intimate, which isn't always the best, because out of intimacy comes truth, and sometimes the truth hurts.

"No, I'm not jealous . . . Not one bit." My brain tells me just to shut up, and I would've if it wasn't for the fact that she was completely quiet and just sitting here with that smile on her face, still not looking at me. "Nope. Now if you told me that you guys slept together or something, then- Well . . . " I let out a nervous laugh that I didn't know was going to happen until it did, and she looks at me. "Then maybe yeah, but- . . . I mean, that would never happen anyway, because- you're you and she's Evony and . . . Us."

Her eyebrow raises kind of in a questioning challenge, and I suddenly start to backtrack. "I mean- Unless you already did. Did you?" Now I'm genuinely curious. Not because I feel the need to still protect Lauren. Not because I still hold out hope that one day our time will come. Not because if they did it would sorta, kinda break my heart to think of anyone else's hands on Lauren's body, especially Evony. Not even because I would have to literally murder Evony if they had, and definitely not because that's exactly what I want to be doing right now, sleeping with Lauren. Her face softens, and she tilts her head with a smile.

"No Bo, we didn't sleep together." I audibly sigh louder than I intended and smile. " . . . Not yet." She mutters and I think I can physically feel a growl coming up through my body as my eyes slowly shift. She then starts to laugh, as if she had said the funniest joke ever. "I'm just kidding Bo. Come on, Evony's nice but . . . I'm just messing with you." She playfully shoves my arm and I can't help but smile. I suddenly get really embarrassed and I can feel a blush creeping up on my face, which usually never happens. I should be use to it by now though, because Lauren always seems to turn me into a shy school girl.

"Nice, huh?"

"Yeah, she's actually been really accommodated throughout this whole process. She's given me free rein to come and go as I please and access to anything medically that I need. Full access to the dark archives too." I can see in her face how happy she is with every word. And in some regards I'm happy for her, but in others I'm sad because she couldn't find that happiness here, with us . . . with me.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad you've finally gotten the freedom you've worked so hard for. You really do deserve every bit of it Lauren . . . And much more." Our eyes meet and she blushes. And I can't help but feel proud that I'm the one who made her feel that way and made her cheeks turn that glorious shade of pink that I love so much.

We stay looking at each other for a little while longer before she hesitantly looks away, but I can't take my eyes off her. So I just continue to shamelessly stare.

"So, uh, what now? Do we get matching t-shirts?" Lauren says with playfulness in her voice. "You know, now that the Sunshine gang are all back together. What do I get for rejoining the group?" I laugh at Lauren's proposal. The idea of us all running around in matching shirts like some bootleg Avengers or Ghostbusters makes me genuinely laugh. What would the shirts even say? 'Helskor or Bust'? With that, I'm uncontrollably laughing until tears are coming out my eyes and Lauren is just watching me, proud of her joke. I find my composure as I wipe the makeup from running underneath my eyes.

"Well, you get to spend more time with me. Isn't that enough?" She tilts her head and squints her face as if she's not completely sold before speaking again.

"I guess that'll have to do." I laugh and she grins.

"Hey, lets play a game." I don't know why the idea came into my head but it did.

"Okay, what should we play?" She smiles as she shifts to get more comfortable as if she's genuinely excited by this idea.

"Ummm, truth or dare!"

"Really? What are we? High schoolers?"

"Okay, fine. What do you want to play?" She squints up her face as she thinks for a minute. _Man, she's cute when she thinks._ Realization of an idea finally dawns on her and she bounces a little before getting her thought out. It makes me giggle.

"Never have I ever."

"And that's less high school?" I deadpan as I watch her revel in her idea. To be honest, I could care less what game we play, as long as I can stay up here longer just being around her. But I like to make it at least seem like I'm not completely whipped.

"Yeah! We'll do five fingers instead of ten and whoever loses each round has to . . ." She looks around for something interesting to add to this little game and I just smile and watch her. ". . . I don't know, do a dare or strip or something."

"Strip! I like strip!" I say a little too eager and blush from the look she gives me.

"Yeah, you would." She narrows her eyes and grins at me and I just roll my eyes for coyness's sake. We both rearrange our seating so we can be facing each other and put our hands up with five fingers spread out. Both grinning and smiling like we're straight out of a junior high school prom.

"I'll start." I say trying to think of something that I know will knock one of her fingers out for sure. "Never have I ever, been to Egypt."

"Oh, that's how we're starting out?" She says with a grin. I just grin back and raise my eyebrows. "Fine." She puts down a finger.

"Never have I ever had special magical abilities." She looks at me, proud of herself for coming up with that.

"Nope, your brain."

"What about it?" She asks incredulously.

"It is definitely some type of superpower special ability. You're like super scary smart, like otherworldly smart. I would call that special." She grins and blushes, and I can't keep from thinking how beautiful she is.

"Fine, I'll reword it then. Never have I ever been Fae." Now she's satisfied, and I put my finger down. "Your turn."

I think this time, really think because I'm actually interested in learning something new about her. We did a lot of things in our relationship, believe me, _a lot_. But when it came to knowing each other, like actually getting to know each other, we didn't do a good job. We knew all the emotional mushy stuff, as Kenzi would put it, but we didn't know the simple building block things. Things like what our favorite colors were or what our favorite songs were. We've never even really danced, unless you count that time I gave her that impromptu lapdance. _What a great time that was . ._.

My point is, right now I couldn't even tell you if Lauren was allergic to anything, we never discussed it. It actually makes me sad to think about. I had this beautiful woman all to myself, and I neglected to ask her a simple thing like what her favorite color was. _Damn, is that shitty . . ._

"Earth to Bo . . ." Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Are you thinking of a thing or do I win?"

"No, no." I nervously chuckle. "I'm thinking." I take another second to compile my thoughts and I can't help but think of how good Kenzi would be at this game.

"Never have I ever known your favorite color." I blush a little as she gets this completely adorable self righteous look on her face.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I'm fairly positive that that's not how you play the game."

"Well its true. I don't know your favorite color."

"You've never asked." _Touché._

"Well, I'm asking now" She grins a little, as if she's taken aback by my sudden interest, and I just wait patiently for her answer.

"It's maroon . . ." I'm surprised by her answer. I would've have taken her for more of a peach kind of girl. "Although lately I have been pretty partial toward cerulean." She must be able to tell that I have no idea what color that actually is and she smirks and looks away. She told me once that I was adorable when I got confused and didn't know something, and from the sudden spike in her aura, I'm guessing I'm looking pretty damn adorable.

"It's blue, Bo." She says in that sexy low voice she gets sometimes, and this time I smirk and blush before looking down. Because I know exactly what she's referring to.

"What about you? What's your favorite color? And you can't say black."

"Awe really!? But I love it so much!" I say teasingly and she lets out a genuine laugh.

"Yeah, well . . . I want a real color." She says with feigned sternness as we smile together.

"Fiiiiiine . . . I guess I'll go with maroon."

"Are you just saying that because I said that?"

"No! I really do like it. My favorite corset is like a maroon color."

"Mmmm" She hums her agreement suspiciously, and by this point my cheeks are killing me from grinning so much.

I don't know if it's the beautiful scenery, our cheery moods, or the fact that I've had way too many beers, but I suddenly get the boldness to finally ask her a question I've been meaning to ask for a while. Since the day she asked for the break to be exact.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I ask quietly. She looks at me curiously and for a second I think I see her slip into doctor mode before she slips back to 'After Hours Lauren.'

"What? Are we done playing the game?"

"No, we can go back. I just- I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." She says, content with my answer and puts her hands down. I follow her lead and lower my hands before shuffling a little to get my words together. All the boldness from before seems to have faded away and I feel like brushing over it and forgetting the whole thing. But I don't.

"If things were . . . _different_ , do you think we'd still be together?" I don't look her in the eyes, because I can't

"What do you mean? Like, would we have found each other? Or would we still be dating?"

"Both I guess." I shrug because I'm not too sure what I meant. She doesn't talk for a while and the silence makes me think that this was a bad idea after all.

"I don't know if we would have found each. Although there are many theories on cosmic energy and soul mates."

"You think we're soul mates?" I finally look up at her and smile, my stomach filling with butterflies by the second.

"I don't know if I really believe in soul mates, scientifically speaking. I do believe however, that if there were such a thing, we would have definitely been it." I smile because I don't think I have ever felt anything more amazingly breathtaking then the pure joy of hearing the woman I love, the woman who believes in facts and science, say that she believes we were meant to be. As if realizing her unscience like statement, she switches into Dr. Lauren mode. "There are really a thousand possibilities. Including but not limited to evolutionary derivatives and predetermined biological factors that in some way could possibly effected future outcomes and paths." _Man, was she sexy._ She pauses and blushes, and I know it's because I have that glazed look I always get when she switches to geek speak. "What I'm saying is, it's a possibility."

"Okay, but what if we were different. What if we did meet, but I wasn't a succubus-"

"Bo-"

"No, just listen. What if we met, and I wasn't a succubus with this crazy biological imperative that makes it so I have to sleep with other people, and you weren't this crazy smart human doctor who got bamboozled into a life time of servitude by a messed up cult of super humanoid beings. Do you think we would've made it?" She's quiet again and I'm making sure to look her in her eyes this time. She contemplates it for a while and I can see an array of emotions play over her face.

"I don't know, Bo. I mean, maybe. But honestly, those weren't the only reasons we didn't work out. I mean, if I remember correctly, we kind of sucked at communicating. Both of us."

"You can say that again. I didn't even know your favorite color." I feel ashamed because something that simple will always be a blaring reminder of of the stupid little things I let slip. The little things that could've quite possibly kept our relationship together.

"Right, I didn't know yours either." She always has a way to make me feel better, and I know this is her way and letting me know that it wasn't all my fault. "So, would our lives probably have been ten times easier if we didn't have to deal with all those things? Yes, absolutely. But when you think about it, who would we be otherwise? Despite everything that has ever happened in my life, ever bruise, scar, heartache, and heartbreak, if I didn't go through those things I wouldn't be who I am today. Granted, I probably suffer from PTSD, and Stockholm's Syndrome and a slew of other diagnosable conditions, but I wouldn't change a thing. I regret nothing. Especially not us, Bo." I let the words she utters hang between us before I even try to say anything. I honestly have nothing to say, because on a lot of levels she's right. But I can't help but regret a few things, some of which include us.

Her voice breaks me out of my thoughts again. "I mean think about it, really think about it. What would we be without the fae and their crazy bullshit?" She says, trying to add a bit of joviality to the conversation. At which I initially smile at, half because she's not really a big curser, before actually thinking about it and letting the reality of that question sink in.

". . . Happy?" We both flinch at the sadness laced through my voice at the response that I didn't know would come out of my mouth, but did. The one word I've been trying to be since this whole thing started.

"Oh, Bo." She whispers out with her sad eyes, and I don't realize I'm crying until she reaches over and wipes a tear off my cheek. I sniffle up, quickly wiping the remainder of my tears and forcing a smile, that she answers by grabbing my hand and giving a smile of her own.

Just then the door burst open causing us both to look.

"There you two lovebirds are." Kenzi slurs out as she takes a drink from the clear bottle in her hand.

"Hi, Kenzi." I say weakly and I wonder if its really a smart idea for her to be anywhere near a roof in this condition. She stumbles over to us and we both instinctually jump up to make sure she doesn't fall. I wrap my arm around her waist and she drunkenly pats me on the shoulder.

"Now listen, if you two are gonna do the nasty up here, promise me that you'll use protection . . . And a blanket. It's a little cold." She says, then pats Lauren on the cheek and points a stern finger at her. I laugh at the display and the pure confusion on Lauren's face at the uncertainty at how to respond to the drunken girl.

"We better get down there." I say getting a better grip on Kenzi, letting her rest of head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, before I have to treat them all for alcohol poisoning." We both smile at the joke and share a brief moment of inaudible understanding. Lauren goes and opens the door for me as I wrangle a drunk Kenzi through and guide her down the steps. As we get to the bottom of the stairs, Kenzi raises her hand, signaling that she no longer needs my help, and wobbles further into the bar with the others.

Me and Lauren stand there for a minute, totally amused by the drunken display. Until I look at her and can't help but think about how beautiful she is when she's happy.

"Rain check on that game, doctor?" I say giving my best flirty grin and I'm rewarded when she grins right back.

"You got it, Succubus."


End file.
